Screaming My Whispers
by SamAzoth42
Summary: I let out a piercing scream and bolted up from my bed. Sweat was trickling from my face and caused my thin sheet to cling to my legs..." I am not going to work on this unless I get reviews. So consider it finished until then.
1. Chapter ONE: The Dream

I do not own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts.

Chapter One: The Dream

Usay's POV

You know how in dreams, everything is fuzzy and, like, you can't feel things correctly? Well, I had that feeling right then, I wanted to leave, you know, wake up. But I couldn't. I was standing on the edge of a huge clock tower. I'm not afraid of heights or anything, its just that what was below scared me. It was nothing but darkness. I couldn't think about anything else but the darkness. There was some kind of clawing and scraping at the bottom of the tower. With horror, I realized that the darkness was alive and was coming towards me.

I let out a piercing scream and bolted up from my bed. Sweat was trickling from my face and caused my thin sheet to cling to my legs. I could hear my heartbeat ringing in my ears. I curled up, hugging myself. Tears were streaming down my cheeks. I clutched the blanket tighter. I didn't even know why the dream scared me so badly.

I looked at my barren walls. I wanted a window to look at the sky or something, but there was nothing. There wasn't much of anything on the walls. There were a few faded photographs, but they were so old I couldn't remember who was on them. I felt as if I should though.

An almost silent knock made me tense my body. A teenaged boy, about my age walked in. He had raven black hair and skin like a doll. He smiled gently and held up a small platter with some food and a strange looking glass. He spoke as if he knew me. "Usay, drink this, you'll feel much better." His voice was calm, I took the glass and placed it on my lips, it was gross but it made my head feel clearer.

The boy sat on the edge of my bed, taking things off the food platter and setting them in his own mouth. "Your father said that the new Enzyme mix in the shake should help fix your short-term memory loss," The boy said in between bites.

Memory loss? Oh yeah, something bad had happened with my father's experiment, I was hurt... I shook my head. Sasuke laughed and handed me the plate, "I saw what he put in there, I'm surprised that you could even swallow that." I grabbed at the food and started shoveling the food into my wanting mouth. I felt as if I couldn't get enough food and the platter was empty before I knew it.

"I'll go get more, if you're still hungry..." Sasuke said standing up.

"Wait!" I said suddenly, "Don't leave, I don't want to be alone..." Sasuke was silent as he looked me over. I have to admit that I must have looked pitiful, my short beach blonde hair all tasseled from the nightmare, my drooping shoulders, my tear streaked face... if I was a puppy, they might have put me down to end my suffering. Sasuke sat back down.

"You have that dream again?"

Sasuke's POV

Usay nodded sadly, her brown eyes threatening to spill over again. "You should talk to Kabuto, you have been having this dream for weeks now. There has to be some reason for it." I said frowning. She looked at me confused. "Don't worry, you have been having this dream for weeks," I said trying to get her to remember. Usay sniffed then pulled up her shoulder sleeve, "Has your offer for going to get more food expired yet?"

I smiled and left to go get more food. I walked down the hallways of our fresh hideout. We had to change our location because something was getting though our chakura boundary, something very_ different_, Orochimaru-sama and Kabuto had yet to figure out what it was. Hell, how do we fight what we can't touch? But that didn't seem to worry me all that much. What worried me was Usay's dreams. They seemed to start happening right before the attacks. Were they connected and if they were, how?

I pondered all of this as I walked to the kitchen. I opened the large refrigerator, it held very little. I grabbed what little there was left, and walked back to Usay's room. 

Usay sat there, eyes wide. Perplexed at her gaze, I sat the tray down at the foot of the bed and waved my hand in front of her face. She didn't even blink. Was she under some kind of genjutsu? Just as I was about to activate my Sharingan, her eyes looked at mine. "They're coming..." she whispered. "What?" I asked just as some alarms started to go off.


	2. Chapter TWO: The Boy

A/N:: First off I would like to say sorry, I messed up putting the story on the site and I did 2 ½ chapters the first time around. I am going to try to just put in one chapter from now on. Please READ & REVIEW. Thank you!

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Naruto

Chapter Three:

Sasuke's POV

I looked at Usay. How the _hell_ did she know that was going to happen?! The alarms were going off like some kind of dying bird. I stood up and motioned her to follow me. Her skinny legs ran faster than usual. She looked so worried that it was starting to scare me.

"Sasuke!"

I turned suddenly. Kabuto was running to catch up with us. His gray hair getting pulled back in his usual ponytail. "Is it the same creatures as last time?" I asked as we rushed along the maze that we called home.

Kabuto shook his head, "No, I don't think so... It seems to be rather big. Nothing we're doing is killing or even hitting this thing." He shook his head in puzzlement. The eyes kinda glazed over and he started mumbling to himself. Was this some kind of riddle that this man had to solve? Weirdo.

Behind me I could hear Usay's heavy breathing. She seemed to be going into panic mode. I reached behind me and took her small hand in mine. Orochimaru could bite my head off later. Just as we were going to turn a corner, we ran headfirst into a teenaged kid.

_ WHAM!!!_

I fell to the floor, cursing.

Looking up I saw that the boy was about my height, but he had a slightly better build. The boy also had gray hair like Kabuto, though it hung low on his shoulders. In his right hand was a strange weapon. If I hadn't known any better, I would have thought it was an overgrown key.

Riku's POV

I rubbed my forehead, I hadn't been expecting people to be in this labyrinth. Glancing up, I noticed that all the people had on strange garb. I recognized it, but all the same it caught me off guard. There was a young man with gray hair like mine, he had glasses on and he seemed to be scrutinizing me like a hawk. There were two kids around my age that were startled, but alert. The boy with raven colored hair spoke first, "Who are you, what are you doing here?!" At least they asked questions before they acted. The teen behind Raven-Boy sheepishly glanced at me. I knew her!

"You're that girl in my dream!" I blurted out. The words had barley left my lips before the girl spoke, "My dream! Sasuke, I remember my dream! He was in it!" Her blonde hair was trembling as she spoke.

Raven-Boy (Sasuke maybe?) shot a look in my direction. I really wasn't sure what to do in this situation. Do I bow and be like '_Hey, if your her boyfriend, I can see how this may seem odd, but I have been having incredibly vivid dreams with that hot little blonde behind you. Don't worry, it wasn't a hot dream, she was begging for help.... not in a bad way! I mean, there are these things called heartless and they want to eat up that little princess there and she is asking me for help..._' Yeah.... I don' think that would go down too well.

He might kill me, especially taking into the account the name of the world,_ Land of the NIN_. I would rather not have an angry-boyfriend-ninja on my tail. That would suck.

"This is no time for tea, Sasuke-kun, we need to be fighting the beast. We can deal with Usay's dream guy later," Glasses-Guy gestured to me in an almost dismissive way. It was like he saw the painting and now he was on to the next one. A little irked, I stared at him. When Raven-Boy stood up, the rest of us followed suit. Right then a Soldier Heartless jumped on Raven-Boy.


	3. Chapter THREE: The Son

A/N:: I do not own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts

Itsuki's POV

I gasped as I stopped and hid behind a tree. Sweat was dripping down my face and I hadn't had to run like this in a long time. I knew that I was still being hunted. I could hear him searching for me. I started running again. Tree. Tree. Tree. Tree. There was the sound of my predator trailing. Tree. Tree. Tree. Clearing! _Crap! _I skidded to a halt and tried to dodged back into the crowded space of the forest. Too late, turning around, I saw a flash of pink.

"OOOIIINNNNKKKK!" TonTon squealed as he jumped on to my chest. I fell to the ground laughing and could hear Shizune laughing too. She was sitting in the clearing drinking some tea, watching me struggle under the weight of her pet pig. I was trying to push off the pink hunter off of me when I heard an old, crooning voice yell my name, "ITSUKI!" I sat up suddenly, as did TonTon. Shizune stopped laughing and turned around. "Lady Adviser!" she said surprised.

"What do you think that you are doing? Playing in the mud with the pig?" The old woman was one of the Advisers for the Hokage, helped her to make all the important decisions. She is incredibly old! I mean, I am pretty sure that she was alive when the First Hokage was alive. That was a long time ago if you didn't get understand. I could never remember her real name so I just call her Croon. "You know that you have an important mission tonight! I can't believe that you are immature enough to think that this kind of _shenanigans_ would be acceptable! If your mother weren't the Hokage, you would be-"

"He would be what?"

Croon stooped talking and turned around. "He would have declined this important mission," she answered quietly. "I don't think that he is capable of completing the mission to the fullest." Behind her the Hokage laughed. "You know better than anyone that this is just a level C mission. It is not going to be this huge fight, he is just passing information to the Kazekage, and even I know that it is not going to be that dangerous." Her blonde hair was waving in the wind, giving her the air of having all the power in the world. There was this awkward silence where no one said anything and I didn't dare to breath. After a minute, Croon walked calmly away.

I stood up slowly and walked towards Shizune, holding TonTon, watching Croon leave. That's when _it_ happened... again.

_Flash: Tower, wind, darkness, waves of darkness, they are alive, girl, key, boy, Heartless... no heart, no__ soul._

I fell down dropping TonTon. I cried out in pain. These flashes always came with the pain. Lots-Of-Pain! I could hear TonTon oinking in worry. Shizune, the Hokage, and Croon surrounded me in almost a second. "What's happening?" Both Croon and my mother had not been there for most of my... um... for a lack of a better word... _episodes. _I was with Shizune the first time, it started a few weeks ago. It was so out of the blue too. We were hanging out right where we were today. Then it happened again, but there was no one near me. After it happened a third time, I went to Sakura and told her about what was happening. We ended up looking up stuff in the Leaf Village Library, but didn't find anything.

Shizune supported my arm, helping me stand up. "Don't worry..." I managed to get out. I felt foolish, being worried about and over something that wasn't really that important. "I just got a little dizzy, you know, I'm just hungry..." I said weakly. My mother looked at me like _I know that you are lying, but__ I will talk to you later, when there are less ears to hear your weak excuses._

Croon shook her head, "What did I tell you? He is not fit for this kind of thing. You should let someone of more _expertise_." My mother shook her hand, signaling Croon to leave and get back to work. I stood, still a little tipsy from the episode. "Shizune, please head to my office and get me that file on the mission for Itsuki." Shizune nodded and picked up TonTon. As she walked away, my mother turned to me. "What was that, and don't lie to me. You were lying before."

I looked at the ground, "I'm sorry Mom..."

My mom looked at me sadly, "If you don't want me to know, I guess its okay... but if there is anything that I can do to help, you need to tell me." I nodded and smiled.

Sakura's POV

I glanced down at the water. I was standing on the bridge, waiting for Itsuki. Lady Tsunade had said that we were going to go on a mission to the sand together. I was partially excited, but was curious. I knew that he was Lady Tsunade's son, but that was about it. I didn't know him from school, he didn't come to the Academy. He was taught by his mother and could do as almost as much as she could. I also knew that he was _very _handsome, but didn't really talk all that much. Would it be weird hanging with him for the three day walk to the Sand village? He knew that I trained under his mother, would he look down on me? I wasn't sure. Not to mention that one time... One day out of the blue, he walked up to me and asked me to occupancy him to the Library, he started telling me about this weird... episodes? I think he called them. We didn't find anything like that in the library, but I told him that I would look into it further. I still hadn't found anything. I sighed.

"Hey."

I turned around suddenly expecting to see Itsuki standing behind me, but instead, there was this kid that I had never seen before. He had

spiky hair and these obnoxious clothes on, they had these belts that just went everywhere. Next to him was a girl around my age with red hair. She also had on outrageous clothes. She was looking around quietly and he was smiling sweetly.

"Hi..." I said scrutinizing the two of them.

"Do you know where this 'Hokage's Mansion' is?" the boy asked bluntly. I looked at him, "Who are you?"

"I am Sora, and this is Kairi, we're traveling from a nearby village, and we figured that this would be a great place to vacation," he was still smiling sweetly, and I couldn't help but glance at their clothes again. "You don't seem to be from around here..." or anywhere for that matter.

"Yes, well, we were just checking this place out, you know, to see how everything is here, that's why we don't have our stuff," Kairi said glancing at the Hokage's Statues. I nodded and waved in the general direction of the mansion, "She lives over there, next to the statues. What village are you two from?" The two kids smiled and ran off, waving behind them as they went. They didn't answer me! I thought angrily. Oh well, they can't be that rude to Tsunade. Just then I felt a hand on my shoulder. Turning I found Itsuki standing there smiling. "Hey, are you ready?"


	4. Chapter FOUR: The Fight

A/N:: I do not own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts

Sasuke's POV

I cursed as the creature jumped on my back. Struggling to haul it off of me, I backed into a wall. It didn't work however, it just knocked the air out of me. The thing was still on my back, but nothing I could do could even touch it. Usay was screaming next to me, not sure what to do. I wouldn't know what to do either, I still don't know what to do. The white haired kid was watching the creature with disdain and almost sadness. After a second he pulled out the key thing. He swiped at the beast and it disappeared, leaving this floating heart. It was quiet for a moment before Kabuto spoke, "Intriguing, one shot. While Sasuke could do no such thing to move the beast, the child could kill it with one shot. Very interesting-"

"Will you SHUT UP?" I yelled. How was this kid be more powerful than me? Usay was shivering slowly next to me, "Those creatures are what I keep dreaming about Sasuke. Those things... they're attacking us. Why?" Normally, I would be glad that she was talking so much, and actually making sense, but right now all I could think about was that kid. His single stroke, my blunder. I guess I should have been grateful for his help, but it only upset me.

"Are you alright?" The boy asked relinquishing his weapon. I gave him a dirty look and smiled, "Of course. I'm fine."

"You should be thankful that that was only a soldier, there are others, stronger ones..." The kid was helping Usay up. She smiled meekly and thanked him. It took them a second to break eye contact then the boy continued, "How long have these things been bothering you?"

I gave him the stink eye as Usay answered. "About three weeks." Startled, I looked at her. "Usay... you remembered?" She looked at me then nodded. Kabuto shifted then, "Either the boy must destroy the creature at our door, or we go to Orochimaru."

The kid nodded at Kabuto and followed us to or entrance. There must have been at least thirty of them, some of them small like shadows come to life and others like the one that had jumped on me. This gigantic one was looming at the door and repeatedly banging its head against the walls, trying to break through our secondary chakara boundary. The boy summoned his weapon and ran towards the crowd of enemies.

You know that Pride is a sin... Well, I don't really care about the devil or where I am going... so I ran straight into that fight.

Usay's POV

These things were the things of my nightmares, and I knew what they were. Heartless. I don't know how I knew, but I did. Right when I looked at that boy, I knew. It was like a mist was cleared when I looked into his eyes. I remembered _them_ too. The people in the black coats. I see them in my dreams, but they aren't the center of attention. They're like lingering, watching what I will do. There is always two. A tall one and a short one. I see them watching, I call to them sometimes, the short one would shift forward, but the taller one would say something and the person would stop. I forget them though.

I watched as Sasuke ran into the fight that we both knew that he could do nothing in. I watched him as the boy would protect him, fight off the evil. Sasuke would make a mean face then try for a bigger creature, his fists and weapons would fly through and no damage would be done, then the boy would come and kill the creature and the cycle would repeat.

A few minutes later, the creatures were gone and we were left with two sweating teenage boys. Sasuke was panting and the boy was sweating and the keyblade disappeared. I also knew what that was too. Why?


	5. Chapter FIVE: The Fight

A/N:: I do not own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts

Sasuke's POV

I cursed as the creature jumped on my back. Struggling to haul it off of me, I backed into a wall. It didn't work however, it just knocked the air out of me. The thing was still on my back, but nothing I could do could even touch it. Usay was screaming next to me, not sure what to do. I wouldn't know what to do either, I still don't know what to do. The white haired kid was watching the creature with disdain and almost sadness. After a second he pulled out the key thing. He swiped at the beast and it disappeared, leaving this floating heart. It was quiet for a moment before Kabuto spoke, "Intriguing, one shot. While Sasuke could do no such thing to move the beast, the child could kill it with one shot. Very interesting-"

"Will you SHUT UP?" I yelled. How was this kid be more powerful than me? Usay was shivering slowly next to me, "Those creatures are what I keep dreaming about Sasuke. Those things... they're attacking us. Why?" Normally, I would be glad that she was talking so much, and actually making sense, but right now all I could think about was that kid. His single stroke, my blunder. I guess I should have been grateful for his help, but it only upset me.

"Are you alright?" The boy asked relinquishing his weapon. I gave him a dirty look and smiled, "Of course. I'm fine."

"You should be thankful that that was only a soldier, there are others, stronger ones..." The kid was helping Usay up. She smiled meekly and thanked him. It took them a second to break eye contact then the boy continued, "How long have these things been bothering you?"

I gave him the stink eye as Usay answered. "About three weeks." Startled, I looked at her. "Usay... you remembered?" She looked at me then nodded. Kabuto shifted then, "Either the boy must destroy the creature at our door, or we go to Orochimaru."

The kid nodded at Kabuto and followed us to or entrance. There must have been at least thirty of them, some of them small like shadows come to life and others like the one that had jumped on me. This gigantic one was looming at the door and repeatedly banging its head against the walls, trying to break through our secondary chakara boundary. The boy summoned his weapon and ran towards the crowd of enemies.

You know that Pride is a sin... Well, I don't really care about the devil or where I am going... so I ran straight into that fight.

Usay's POV

These things were the things of my nightmares, and I knew what they were. Heartless. I don't know how I knew, but I did. Right when I looked at that boy, I knew. It was like a mist was cleared when I looked into his eyes. I remembered _them_ too. The people in the black coats. I see them in my dreams, but they aren't the center of attention. They're like lingering, watching what I will do. There is always two. A tall one and a short one. I see them watching, I call to them sometimes, the short one would shift forward, but the taller one would say something and the person would stop. I forget them though.

I watched as Sasuke ran into the fight that we both knew that he could do nothing in. I watched him as the boy would protect him, fight off the evil. Sasuke would make a mean face then try for a bigger creature, his fists and weapons would fly through and no damage would be done, then the boy would come and kill the creature and the cycle would repeat.

A few minutes later, the creatures were gone and we were left with two sweating teenage boys. Sasuke was panting and the boy was sweating and the keyblade disappeared. I also knew what that was too. Why?


End file.
